


A Walk In The Park

by messtiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Has a Dog, Dean Has a Dog, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, walking into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messtiels/pseuds/messtiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was taking his dog for a walk in the park, when quite literally, he knocked Dean Winchester off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of 101 Dalmatians the whole time while writing this. Except without as many puppies- sorry.

It was an early Thursday afternoon on a chilly day in mid-October, and Castiel gripped his dog's leash tightly and his coffee cup even tighter as they walked through the park down the road from his apartment. 

The leaves were turning all different shades of oranges and reds, and most people were now gaining the common sense to dress in accordance to the weather, including Castiel; he was bundled up in some expensive black peacoat that his brother Gabe gave him for Christmas last year, topped with a scarf curled around his neck and black gloves that kept his fingers toasty warm.

His dog, Lily, loved this weather. On days like these, she was always the one taking him on a walk, not the other way around. It's easy for her when she naturally had a thick coat of black and white fur that surrounded her entire body. Castiel huffed out a breath of cold air and continued walking.

As Castiel was in the midst of bringing his coffee cup to his lips, on a whim, Lily decided to plunge headfirst in a completely random direction, dragging a spluttering Castiel behind her. He attempted to dig his heels into the ground and pull back on her leash, but Lily wasn't having any of it.

"Lily! Stop, wait- ugh, no! Seriously?" Castiel trailed helplessly in tow, weaving through trees and park benches and apologizing to the people he accidentally bumped into on his way.

His border collie showed no signs of slowing down, and her ears were perked up as she practically glided above the ground. Castiel was defeated, and he sourly allowed her to lead him god knows where; probably to some serial killer's lair for all he knew. 

He had to jog to keep up with his dog, and after what seemed like 10 years, she finally slowed down. 

"I swear to god Lily, if you made me spill any of this coffee- oof!" The air knocked out of his lungs as he collided with something large and soft and solid at the same time. 

 _What in the world?_ His mind was in a haze and he felt cloudy, when he realized he was wrapped around something that felt suspiciously like a person.  

A forest green jacket. It smelled nice. Like wood chips...and the muted scent of cologne. _Wait..._

Castiel's head quickly snapped up and a breath of surprise escaped his lips.  _Green._ The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen were looking down at him with a faint expression of amusement and confusion. He blinked in awe. They were so close, he could see the tiny flecks of brown embedded in a twinkling green. The person's pupils dilated and constricted with the shifting light, and it was entrancing. 

His eyes finally managed to move down the face, taking in a short, sharp nose and plush pink lips, along with the sharp structure of a jawline. Wow, this person was...well he was gorgeous. Otherworldly, even.

He was firm, but soft, and he smelled _good_ , while his warmth soaked into Castiel, seeping into his skin and bones. 

The person, man-guy, whoever he was, cleared his throat and looked pointedly down at their positioning. Reluctantly, Castiel tore his gaze away to see that a leash was wrapped several times around their legs, tethering them together.  _How in the world...?_

He tried not to be awkward, which of course failed. "Oh, god- I'll just..." Somewhere in the collision, Castiel had placed a hand on the man's arm, and one on his chest; he quickly ripped himself away and then gracelessly proceeded to bend down, wriggling the leash loose.

He tried not to think about his shoulder brushing the guy's thigh that looked amazing in dark tight-fitting jeans, no matter how nice it felt against him. 

The hot guy decided to move above him. "Hey, don't sweat it," and oh  _god,_ could this get any worse? His voice was pure sex. All rough and low.  

And then, bless his soul,he actually chuckled. His laugh was rich and smooth and it trickled down Castiel's spine. 

"Sorry, my dog can be such a pain sometimes," Castiel apologized. He didn't dare look up from this angle.

"Ah, I think my dog is just as much to blame." And that's when Castiel spotted the other dog, a german shepherd, sitting innocently beside Lily, panting and wagging it's tail as it cocked it's head in curiosity at the sight of them. As it turned out, both of their dog's leashes had managed to wrap around them during the mess.

"Oh wow, they make a great couple of criminals I guess," he joked, and he felt the guy laugh above him.

At last, he worked the final loop of the leash from their calves and without thinking, he went to grab the man's leg to lift it out. Blushing, he immediately retracted his hand. "There. You're free." 

Reluctantly, Castiel took a step back and he pulled his sleeves to his palms; a nervous habit. He looked up at the man again, who this time was full-out grinning. His lips were pulled back with confidence and his perfect white teeth were showing, while the corners of his eyes crinkled. And if Castiel wasn't mesmerized before, he was downright hypnotized now. 

"Dean," the guy held out a calloused hand and Castiel grasped it unsurely. Dean motioned his other thumb to the dog beside him, "and her name is Charlie." 

Swallowing before he opened his mouth to speak, Castiel gaped at the beautiful man with wide, transfixed eyes. "I'm Castiel, or Cas if you'd like- and this is Lily." He rasped out. 

The blinding smile he got in return was overwhelming. "Nice name Cas! You come here often?"

And he would've rolled his eyes at this cliche pickup line if 1) it was anyone other than Dean, and 2) if Dean was actually using it within this nature. 

"Uh- yeah actually; when I'm not at the radio station I like to take Lily out here all the time. She loves it." He glanced fondly at his dog. 

"Oh cool! I haven't seen you here before." A look passed on Dean's face that Castiel would've described as genuine curiosity, but he brushed it off because this guy was emitting an aura self-assurance and confidence. 

When Castiel didn't say anything, Dean quirked a crooked grin and then his eyes were trailing down Castiel's body, his gaze lingering on every inch, or so it felt like. 

Cas, like the smooth guy he was, blushed so hard he had to look down at his feet. He could feel Dean's stare burning a hole through him and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

"So, uh...I should probably get back to- I need to run some errands." Yeah. So Castiel wasn't the smoothest when it came to speaking to attractive people. 

Dean's eyes flashed with some emotion that Cas couldn't quite pinpoint, and his smile faltered ever so slightly. 

"Yeah, no problem- me too. Maybe I'll see you around." He dipped his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders to shield from the cold, and Cas just gave him a friendly smile and said something like 'yes, I hope so', before flushing and giving a little wave as he walked away with Lily.

A faint tugging pulled at his gut again, and he had to brush it off as nothing, tell himself that it was probably just from hunger or sleep deprivation. In any other situation, Castiel would've continued that conversation with a bit more charm, more fluidity, but after the mess and disaster of his last relationship, he couldn't bring himself to pursue any potential romantic relationship. He was only 24 after all. Besides, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he was perfectly content having Lily as his companion.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Castiel was on his usual walk through the pleasant park, Lily leading him on a stray path of her own. The trees were almost bare, and most of the leaves were scattered along the ground. Today, he thought he would drink tea instead, enjoying the fresh, hot liquid that washed down his throat. 

Since he had nowhere to be, he decided to sit on a bench that overlooked the slight expanse of grass and trees and winding paths, watching the people bike, stroll, and run by. He unhooked Lily's leash from her collar and allowed her to take off for the field; he wasn't worried about her running away. 

For a few moments, he watched his dog race around the park as she played with other dogs. Then he pulled out his phone and saw that he had 2 missed calls, one from Gabe and one from Anna, and a few text messages from some friends at work.

In the midst of texting back, Lily's bark rang out and he quickly snapped his head up to see who, or what she was terrorizing this time. He outwardly groaned when he realized who it was.

Lily, that little monster, was running circles around a guy that definitely looked familiar; with the styled, light brown hair and that impeccable facial structure, not to mention those toned legs that seemed as though he had been riding horseback his whole life. 

Yes, it was Dean. And once again, Lily was harassing the most attractive man Castiel had ever  _seen_. _  
_

_Why me?_ Castiel pleaded to no one in particular, looking up towards the sky and giving his head a petulant little shake. 

"Cas!" Dean said brightly after he glanced up and realized who it was. "I thought I recognized this dog."

He started walking over to Cas and with each step he took, Cas's heart pounded a little faster, a little harder. 

Dean was wearing workout gear. A light sheen of sweat showed on his forehead and he was a little out of breath. _Totally not hot, it absolutely does not do him any favours,_ Castiel tried to reassure himself as his mouth ran dry at the sight of Dean. At the way his light grey hoodie moulded his shoulders and arms, how his dark adidas sweatpants hugged his toned legs. Okay...so maybe light grey was a good colour on him. There was a slight flush in his cheeks...probably from jogging or maybe the cold air.

Overall, he just looked like your typical hot neighbour who you would salivate over, and you would never have the guts to say hi or let alone _talk_ to him so you would just admire him from afar. Castiel tried not to dwell on it for too long.

"I am so sorry Dean, I don't know what's gotten into her lately! She's normally never like this, I swear." Castiel apologized profusely while attempting to hook Lily's leash onto her collar.

A light grin spread across Dean's face and he scuffed his shoes in the grass, and it was completely endearing. "It's totally okay, Cas. And you know," he paused and lifted his head to cautiously meet Castiel's eyes, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Maybe I wouldn't mind if she does it again."

 _What?_ _Was he admitting what Cas thought?_ Cas' eyes grew wide and his mouth was open as he struggled to get out words.  _Stop blushing so hard,_ he willed himself. He inhaled a sharp breath and then sort of choked because, damn that air was dry as well as cold. Finally, he managed to speak.

"I don't think I would mind either," he said, barely above a whisper. 

A slow, barely contained grin crept up on Dean's face and Cas found himself smiling back too. 

"Do you want to get coffee? I could go for some coffee right now." Dean blurted out.

Cas tried not to chuckle at the ridiculous question; of course he wanted coffee. "You're speaking my love language."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Perfect," he gave Cas a smile that showed all of his flawless white teeth, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with lines that hinted he smiled a lot. 

Maybe Castiel could have a little room in his life for some romance after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

** 3 Months Later **

 

Castiel was standing in front of his kitchen stove at 3am on a Sunday, waiting for some herbal tea to brew. He was trying to cut down on the caffeine, and herbal tea sated his need to have something liquid and hot cupped in his hands. Peppermint was always a pleasant choice, and he dipped the teabag repeatedly in the cup of steaming water, the string loosely tangled around his fingers. 

He startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and someone nuzzling their face into his neck. 

" _Dean_. Why aren't you sleeping?" Cas murmured as he put his hands on the ones holding onto his middle, leaning into the warm embrace with a sigh. 

"Couldn't sleep without you, babe." A pair of lips kissed his ear lightly. "And I think the question is, why are  _you_ not sleeping?" Dean poked his side teasingly. 

"Not tired." He took the teabag out and laid it on a plate to the side. 

"Oh yeah?" Dean pressed his lips to his neck and he felt a grin form against his skin. "I would've thought that those 3 rounds of hot sex earlier would've tuckered you out, but I guess not." 

Cas laughed, his cheeks heating up at the images of him and Dean just mere hours ago, hot and panting on the bed with sweat-slicked skin. "I'm pretty resilient."

"Yeah, I've gathered that." His boyfriend latched onto the side of his neck, kissing his skin wetly, and Castiel felt himself needing more. "What do you say we head back to bed and go for round 4?" Cas hummed in agreement and Dean spun him around while crowding against him, lips hovering a few inches from Castiel's, sharing hot breaths.  

As they were about to kiss, something soft brushed against their legs, and Castiel immediately jumped back.

It was Lily and Charlie staring up at them with their big, innocent eyes, tongues sticking out and panting happily. Both Dean and Cas let out a breath of amusement.

"You know...they knew exactly what they were doing that day in the park." Dean smiled and brushed a finger down Cas's cheek. "Have I ever told you how happy I am you crashed into me?"

"All the time." Cas grinned. "And I couldn't be more happy about it." He kissed Dean's lips tenderly. 

Dean pulled away slightly and held Castiel's face between his hands, gazing into his eyes with unabashed affection. "I love you, Cas." 

Brushing his hands through his hair, Castiel placed a small, delicate kiss on Dean's nose. "I love you too, Dean Winchester."

 

 

 


End file.
